Processus de guérison
by Yanis2Y
Summary: L'histoire de la douleur du Prof lorsqu'il a été viré de SLG. A chaque chapitre une étape du processus. (FANFIC SLG DÉPRIMANTE)
1. PROLOGUE

_Bonjour bande de yaks attardés, voici une fanfic à chapitres que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps sur la disparition du Prof. Elle sera à moitié basée sur le fanmade d'Angel MJ . Bonne lecture :D_

_Août 2013. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la réunion d'idées pour la saison 4. Moi, le Patron, le Geek, la Fille et le Hippie, nous sommes réunis autour de la table ronde. J'ai extrêmement hâte de connaître le programme de cette saison !_

_Mathieu arrive dans la cuisine. Il mets ses mains sur la table, nous regarde et dit :_

-Bon, les amis, il est l'heure d'attaquer la quatrième saison.

_Il a l'air très professionnel._

_-_Il va y avoir quelques petits changements...

_Peut-être qu'il y aura des changements dans ma rubrique...je ne sais pas._

-Voici les directives pour cette année et on y va !

_Il nous distribue chacun une feuille où le logo d'SLG est marqué, accompagné de texte en dessous._

_"-__**Ne pas hésiter à faire des épisodes plus longs**_

_C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Les épisodes d'avant duraient généralement entre 4 et 5 minutes._

-_**Faire passer un message au travers de certaines vidéos**_

_Un message ? Intéressant..._

-_**Faire les épisodes à fond, quitte à ne pas sortir une vidéo toutes les semaines.**_

_Tant mieux. La quantité ne fait pas la qualité._

**_-Rendre les échanges entre les personnages plus vifs._**

_M'oui..._

_-__**La Science Infuse est remplacée par l'Instant Panda **_

_M'oui...Euh...Comment ?_

**_Science..._**

**_...Infuse..._**

**_Remplacée..._**

_La suite sera beaucoup plus longue ^^ (et en plus elle sera mise aujourd'hui). Reviews ?_


	2. CHOC

_Et voici la suite (direct) :)_

**CHOC**

_Non...non mais non...elle...elle n'est pas remplacée..._

_Instant Panda..._

_Je..._

_Mes mains tremblent encore plus que d'habitude. Je laisse tomber la feuille à mes pieds. Mon coeur vient de se briser en mille morceaux. Mon estomac semble noué. Ma gorge est enflée. Ma tête...résonne..._

_Uuuuuh..._

_...je suis viré ? Je ne suis plus dans SLG ? _

_Pourquoi plus personne ne me regarde ?_

_Tout le monde parle entre eux sans se soucier de moi._

_Je..._

_tombe..._

-Prof ? Prof, ça va ?

_..._

-Prof, réponds moi !

_..._

-PROF !

_Un cri vient me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux. Mathieu me regarde, inquiet, accompagné des autres._

-Prof, je sais que c'est pas facile à digérer, mais... on a plus besoin de toi.

_...Il n'a plus besoin de moi..._

_Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui..._

_Misérable connard..._

_Reviews en attendant la suite :) ?_


	3. COLÉRE

**La suite :3**

**COLÈRE**

_Misérable connard..._

_Avec les forces qui me restaient, je cracha au visage de Mathieu qui se leva de surprise. _

_Il s'essuya puis me regarda sombrement. Je lui répliqua, toujours par terre :  
_

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? J'ai répondu aux questions de ton public de jeunes prépubères idiots pour les divertir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

_Je ne me sentais vraiment plus. Mon coeur est en train de s'endurcir. La haine est en train de s'emparer de moi. Je me mis debout et pris une chaise de la table ronde. Je ne réfléchis pas.  
_

_J'essaie de frapper Mathieu avec._

_Il esquive._

-Non mais ça va pas ? Lâche ça !

_Mais je ne me contrôle plus. Je frappe le Geek avec la chaise en tournant._

_Il tombe._

_Une blessure s'est installée au coté de son front._

_Il a l'air conscient mais commence à pleurer._

-GEEK !

-Gamin ?

-Gros !

_Tout le monde se met autour de lui. Le petit pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol. D'habitude, si je ne suis pas occupé, j'essaye de le consoler._

_Mais là, je m'en fiche._

-Geek, ça va ?!

-J'ai mal...*sanglot* ma tête saigne...

-Patron, va chercher la trousse de secours !

_Le (d'habitude) malfaisant personnage se lève puis, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, me jette un regard noir que j'arrive à intercepter malgré ses lunettes puis me bouscule._

-Je te le pardonnerai jamais, Prof. _dit Mathieu._

-Gros, t'es qu'un sans coeur ! _dit le Hippie._

-T'es vraiment minable de t'en prendre à un plus petit que toi ! _dit la Fille._

-Maintenant, dégage d'ici.

_C'est prévu, Mathieu._

-Vous m'écœurez tous. Allez y, continuez votre piteuse émission avec votre "Panda". Je me casse d'ici.

_J'ouvre la porte et la referme. Une page vient de se tourner. _

**Voilà :) ! La suite est pour demain. Reviews :) ?**


	4. ESPOIR

**Voilà la suite (qui sera en quelque sorte un recueil des pensées du Prof) :3**

**ESPOIR**

* * *

_Je suis à au moins 10 km de l'immeuble de Mathieu à présent. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je m'enfuis loin, très loin._

_J'ai été immature de frapper le Geek. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, il n'avait rien fait ! Et même si j'avais visé Mathieu, je m'en voudrais tout autant. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Je marche sur le trottoir en repensant au coup. J'aurai dû me contrôler. Quel idiot...  
_

* * *

_**20 minutes plus tard**. Je ne sais pas où j'arrive. Je suis toujours dans Paris, mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. J'ai pensé à appeler Mathieu pour m'excuser. Mais c'est encore une fois une idée stupide. Comme si il allait me pardonner pour lui avoir craché dessus et pour le Geek. Mais, peut-être qu'avec le temps..._

_Non. On a coupé les ponts, point barre._

* * *

_**2 minutes plus tard. **En fait..._

_ma rubrique n'existe plus..._

_...mais peut-être que j'existerai encore dans l'émission ?_

_J'arrête de marcher._

_J'ai donc fait ça sans réfléchir ?_

_C'est la première fois que j'oublie de réfléchir..._

_C'est ma faute..._

_Mais...  
_

_Non. Si il m'a viré de la maison, il me virera de l'émission aussi. Ce n'est pas tellement logique mais c'est possible..._

* * *

**_38 minutes plus tard. _**_Où je vais aller maintenant ?  
_

_Je ne peux pas retourner aux labos de recherche, je n'y suis plus enregistré depuis 2 ans et ce n'est pas un hôtel non plus._

_Je ne peux pas demander à mon frère de m'héberger, je n'ai pas son numéro et il habite trop loin._

_Je ne peux pas demander à Antoine, il refuserait sans doute et sa peluche essayerait encore de me violer._

_Je trouverai bien un hôtel en passant..._

* * *

**_1 heure plus tard. _**_Je me lance.  
_

_Je cherche le numéro de Mathieu dans mes contacts et clique sur le petit téléphone vert._

_Ça sonne._

_Il ne va surement pas répondre mais au moins j'aurai essayé._

_Quelques secondes passent et j'entends sa voix :_

-Allo ?

-Oui ? Mathieu ?

-Prof ? C'est toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-M'excuser. Pour toi et pour le Geek. J'ai été complétement stupide d'agir comme ça et je m'en veux.

-C'est vrai, t'as été stupide. Et tu le serais moins si tu les pensais vraiment tes excuses.

-Mais je les pense, Mathieu ! J'étais juste en colère que ma rubrique soit remplacée !

-...

-Excuse-moi...

_Il raccroche._

_Putain c'est pas possible..._

**Voilou. Reviews ?**


	5. MELANCOLIE

**Voici la suwiite (je tiens à vous prévenir j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration pour celui-là et ça peut se voir, désolé...)**

**MÉLANCOLIE  
**

_Je n'ai pas voulu aller à l'hôtel. J'avais besoin de rester à l'extérieur pour réfléchir. C'est illogique mais j'en ai besoin. Je n'allais presque jamais dehors avant, c'est peut-être le seul avantage...  
_

_Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis._

_Ça à l'air d'être une route, bordée par deux champs.  
_

_Le soleil se couche et le nuages deviennent gris._

...

_"_C'est vrai, t'as été stupide. Et tu le serais moins si tu les pensais vraiment, tes excuses._"_

_Cette phrase me hante. Pas moyen de penser à autre chose. Je viens de perdre mes amis, ou même carrément ma famille. Au début, peu m'importais._

_Puis..._

_la mélancolie semblait me hanter de plus en plus..._

_j'ai surement été trop habitué à être avec eux. Je me sens vide._

_Je me sens comme un orphelin...  
_

_..._

_Je m'en veux au plus profond de moi.  
_

_Mais je ne vais pas rester comme ça._

_Il faut que je me reconstruis._

_Que je trouve un nouveau foyer, une nouvelle famille._

_Et un nouveau laboratoire aussi..._

_Je n'ai aucune envie de les abandonner, mais il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix._

_Mais ma rubrique..._

_Mon boulot..._

_J'arrête de marcher.  
_

_Je me mets à genoux au milieu du champ._

_Et une larme sort de mes yeux._

_..._

_J'aurai du leur dire que je les aimais avant que Mathieu ne me vire._

_C'est trop tard._

_Je suis seul._

_Tout seul._

_Sans famille.  
_

_Sans amis._

_Je suis devenu inutile._

_..._

**Voilà. Donc je suis pas super fier de ce chapitre car comme je l'ai dit dans l'intro mon inspiration ne s'est pas trop montrée. Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre :). Reviews ?  
**


	6. RESIGNATION

**Et voici le 6éme chapitre (ou la 5éme étape) :D Bonne lecture.**

**RÉSIGNATION**

_Je me réveille, dérangé par le vent froid qui caresse ma peau._

_Je m'étire les épaules puis me redresse._

_Je me suis endormi..._

_...dans le champ ? Tellement j'étais épuisé de marcher...  
_

_Je me mets debout, encore endolori, tandis que le soleil se lève._

_Les événements d'hier sont toujours gravés dans ma tête._

_J'ai encore des moments de tristesse._

_Ça fait maintenant un jour que je suis viré, et j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà tout essayé._

_Je ne vois plus ce que je peux faire._

_Il faut que j'oublie, que je guérisse, mais ça me parait impossible._

_J'ai peur d'avoir ça sur la conscience pendant toute ma vie, de ne jamais m'en remettre... _

_Tout me parait impossible._

_Dire que sans eux, je serais resté dans mon labo de recherches sans personnes à qui parler._

_Mais je dois prendre une décision._

_Donc après des heures de réflexion..._

-J'abandonne.

_Ça me fait mal de dire ça._

_C'en est même déchirant._

_Mais c'est dit._

_Je remarche dans le champ, en direction de la route._

-Je ne suis plus le prof de Salut Les Geeks.

_Et à partir de maintenant..._

_...je ne reviens plus en arrière._

**Donc voilà, désolé c'etait un peu court (COMME MA-) :D ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Reviews (°u°) ?**


	7. RECONSTRUCTION (END)

**Et voici le dernier chapitre :) !**

**RECONSTRUCTION**

_A partir de maintenant, je ne reviens plus en arrière.  
_

_J'avance, déterminé, et je laisse tout derrière moi._

_Je vais reprendre ma carrière de scientifique._

_Et j'arriverai à le faire tout seul._

_Je fonderai une famille._

_J'aurai des amis._

_D'autres amis._

_Autres que ceux qui m'ont jeté dehors._

_Ma vie va changer._

_Je ne serais plus isolé dans mon labo et je ne répondrais plus à des questions idiotes._

_Je vais enfin revivre._

_J'ai accepté le changement._

* * *

_Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entends une voiture loin derrière moi.  
_

_Je continue ma route._

_Et puis, derrière, au niveau de la voiture, j'entends :_

_..._

"GAMIN ! GAMIN !"

_Oh putain.  
_

_Non._

_Ne regarde pas en arrière._

"GAMIN ! VIENS LA !"

_Le Patron._

_Surement dans son van noir._

_Qu'il crève avec les autres._

_Je marche de plus en plus vite._

"GAMIN !"

_Le van se rapproche et arrive à coté de moi._

_Le conducteur (donc le pervers), la tête à la fenêtre, me dit :  
_

-Gamin, reviens ! Mathieu a changé d'avis ! Tu feras des apparitions dans l'émission !

_Il se fout carrément de moi._

-Trop tard. Je ne reviens plus dans l'émission. Casse-toi.

_Il arrête le moteur._

-Gamin, fais pas ta pute !

-Mathieu en est surement une, vu qu'il a même pas eu le cran de venir me chercher au lieu de toi.

-...Il a pas le permis.

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça._

-Bon c'est sans importance. Dis à Mathieu que je ne reviendrai jamais à la maison.

-J'insiste, gamin.

-NON !

_Il commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs._

_Je marche du plus vite que je peux._

_Et je laisse le Patron dans sa voiture._

_Je ne veux plus d'excuses._

_Je me sens beaucoup plus léger._

_Beaucoup plus confiant._

_Beaucoup plus libre._

_Je crois que..._

_enfin je crois..._

_que je suis guéri._

* * *

**ET C'EST ENFIN FINI :) !**

**Ma prochaine fic à chapitres sera (si vous avez vu ma biographie vous avez pu le voir) une série de drabbles un peu WTF sur le Hippie (j'ai envie de faire un peu plus de fics comiques ^^)**

**Reviews :3D ?_  
_**


End file.
